


This is the day the Lord has made

by chaos_is_welcome



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_is_welcome/pseuds/chaos_is_welcome
Summary: Finan is absolutely certain they are about to die as he stands shoulder to shoulder with Sihtric, sword and saex drawn.A quick little S4 drabble.Or, why Finan has his cross in his mouth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	This is the day the Lord has made

Finan is absolutely certain they are about to die as he stands shoulder to shoulder with Sihtric, sword and saex drawn. Sihtric passes wee Aethelstan his saex, and Finan bites down on the cross in his mouth. He does not to be without God's presence now, with a river full of death on one flank and Eadith's turd brother on the other. They are outnumbered against mounted men with bows, who will not even need to come near enough for Finan's sword to reach them in order to kill them all. Finan runs his tounge over the cross, and prays that they can hold them long enough for the children to escape. Aethelstan has the best ground and is not the subject of their pursuers, so he may have a chance. Aelfwynn is who they are after, and as she clings to Eadith, Finan knows her chances are not good. His stomach turns as he thinks of Stiorra, who he held as a little babe. There is no chance for her, none for any of them really, not against mounted archers.

The Lord has other plans though, and as Eadith steps forward, Finan feels a glimmer of hope. As she throws her arms up and swears in the Good book, her brother's men lower their bows. Eardwulf calls her a whore and Finan's inexplicably clenches. Eadith is convincing and Finan eases his stance as doubt grows in the eyes of the Mercians. When the man on Eardwulf's left draws his sword and places it at the Commander's throat, Finan lets his cross drop from his mouth. No need for the reminder that he can be redeemed for his sins, for they shall live another day. And it's all thanks to Eadith, and of course the Lord. On this day the Lord has made, Eardwulf ride away, and Finan finds himself smiling.


End file.
